


Not My Alpha

by Kat (Sapph89)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/pseuds/Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br/>"Because you may be an Alpha, but you're not mine."</p>
<p>Scott didn't know that his words from that night would haunt Derek, but Derek can't seem to forget them. So he goes to Scott hoping to make the echo end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first Teen Wolf fic, and to be honest I'm not really sure why I'm writing it. I've been reading this fandom for a few days now, and I've seen both seasons and honestly I'm confused. Most of these fics have Scott joining Derek's pack and acting like a beta, but those lines in the season finale keep on repeating in my mind and this fic began to take shape. I hope that by posting this I can stop hearing his words in my head and move on. I hope you enjoy this and that I have everyone in character.

**Not My Alpha**

 

“You really meant it didn’t you?”

“HOLY HELL! Derek, seriously, why are you waiting for me in the dark, in my room!? How did you even get in here?!”

Derek simply pointed at the window at the head of Scott’s bed and stayed sitting at the desk chair, just looking at the teen with his default glare plastered on his face.

Scott just kept staring between the now open window and the older wolf, before he muttered “whatever” under his breath. Moving over to his bed Scott dropped his backpack and sat down, beginning to take off his shoes. He was determined to ignore Derek until he left when the older boy spoke again.

“Why not?” Derek’s tone was one of honest confusion, something that Scott had so rarely heard coming from the taciturn man that he jerked his head up to look at him.

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you want to be part of my pack? Why won’t you let me be your alpha?”

Scott just scoffed and rolled his eyes, not believing that he was being asked _that_ question from Derek of all people. Catching the almost hurt look on Derek’s face, Scott sighed deeply and began to explain what was painfully obvious to him.

“I won’t and can’t be a part of your pack for one simple reason Derek: to you, the end justifies the means. Look at what happened with Erica, and Isaac and Boyd.  Yeah, you gave them a choice and told them about the Argents, but you didn’t _really_ explain anything to them. You did the bare minimum of explaining to get what you wanted: a pack to help secure your power. To me that makes you worse than Peter. Peter didn’t give me a choice and I hate him for that, but you just manipulated their fears and insecurities to benefit you, not them, no matter what you say now. I won’t give my trust to someone that can do that and not feel any remorse about it. And even if you do feel remorse about it, it obviously isn’t enough because you just kept turning them, one after another.”

Scott refused to break eye contact with the older wolf during his explanation.  He had started out almost yelling in anger, but as he continued to speak, Scott could see understanding, and something that looked almost like shame or guilt flash across Derek’s face, and by the end of Scott’s denunciation, he was speaking softly, with resignation filling his tone.

“I can’t trust you to do the right thing Derek. Maybe in your mind everything you’ve done has been the right thing, but if that’s the case, that just makes me pity you. Every person counts, and everyone deserves to be treated like they matter, and everyone should be able to make a fully informed decision. And I know, the real world if full of hunters, and creatures and all sorts of thing that I probably can’t even imagine; but to me that just proves that everyone should know exactly what they’re getting into.”

Scott stopped talking, just watching at the effect his words were having on what he was beginning to see simply a young man in way over his head.

Derek stood up, looked at Scott and opened his mouth; but nothing came out. Derek simply closed his mouth, looked at Scott in a searching way, and then nodded his head and walked to the window.  Before he began to climb out of it, he spoke so softly that Scott knew that if it weren’t for his enhanced hearing he never would have heard it.

“I don’t trust me sometimes either.”

Before Scott could reply to that shocking declaration, Derek was gone, out the window and into the night. Scott stood there in the middle of his room, looking at the spot where Derek had been and began to wonder what all this would mean for the next time he would have a run in with Derek and his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my third version of this story, and to be honest I don't like it anymore than the other two that I wrote, but I'm not as worried about posting this one.


End file.
